A pencil box is conventionally used by most of common students. It is often placed on a desk for the convenience of taking and using the stationeries contained therein. However, when a pencil box is used in a place lacking sufficient illumination, an additional lamp device may be required to light up the place. When such a lamp device is not available, it will become a task to normally write or read.
It is therefore tried by the applicant to deal with the above problem and try to develop a new pencil box which can be converted into a desk lamp to perform both functions of a pencil box and a desk lamp when used in a somewhat dim place.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: